The present invention relates to a new and distinct Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PHL091601’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous and mounding Phlox plants with early flowering habit and long flowering period.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 30, 2007 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Phlox hybrida identified as code number 07FL-11, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Phlox stolonifera, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan on Sep. 10, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since Sep. 16, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.